Left behind
by Alex mercer
Summary: Alex has been broken tortured and tainted by hatred,but you meet a girl that heals youre wounds but youre heart has thorns, will she save and help you or will you turn into a monster and destroy it all...
1. Chapter 1 Suffering

Location: GENTEK LABS  
Time : 12:00 Date: July 7, 20XX Test Subject : Alex Mercer (Reader)Mission : Complete Prototype Weapon

*You are caged in a chamber

Gentek Scientist : Asset SCP-1000 is stable...Hello Alex are you feeling ok?  
You : ...  
Gentek Scientist: Excellent, Run a 10000 volt charge.

Gentek Operator : Yes Sir, 3 shocks Sir. 

Gentek Scientist: Give it an extra 2.

Gentek Operator: Right away.  
* A lever is pulled

Electricity surrounds the chamber.  
Vectors are inserted in your body containing the volts

You groan in pain. This repeats 4 other time each time is less painful

Gentek Scientist: No screaming, this time. Give it 500000 volts

Gentek Operator: Are you insane that could kill him!  
Gentek Scientist: IT not him.  
Gentek Operator: Well IT can die.  
Gentek Scientist: Do you want me to tell Doctor. Harvey that you were the one that messed up with SCP -150.  
Gentek Operator: No...  
Gentek Scientist: then pull the FUCKING LEVER.  
Gentek Operator: Right away.  
*Another lever is pulled  
This time the entire chamber is surrounded with electricity, the chamber is steaming.  
You scream in pain as the vectors stab your body all over injecting 500000 volts.

You : YOU BASTARD.  
You start to breath heavier as the electricity leaves your body.

Gentek Scientist: Now inject 75000 mml of blacklight into it.  
The Operator nods as he presses a button which releases a needle near your chest, it's at least 6 inches long  
The needle glides in like butter piercing your ribcage into your spine.  
You wiggle all over the place because of the pain

You: Why?  
You ask sobbing you look up to the scientist. The scientist walks over to the chamber, he responds with.  
GentekScientist: Because, Your a monster, a freak of nature...Now keep in mind this is only the 1st day, everyday you'll get more and more till there is nothing more to give you then we'll kill you.  
You stay silent.  
They finish their testing and leave turning everything off leaving you in the darkness alone, and scared.

7 years later

The chamber hasn't aged a bit neither the monster inside  
GentekScientist: well, how are you today Alex?  
You: Great, as always  
GentekScientist: 100 trillion volts  
GentekOperator: You got it.  
The vectors inject in your body.  
You just stare as your body is being melted.

GentekScientist: GOOD JOB! Alex you finally outgrew pain...Operator get the general tell him he's ready.  
GentekOperator: He's been notified. Blackwatch troops are coming to pick him up.  
You smile as he says that, you're finally free of this hell whole.

You hear mumbling between The Scientist and General.  
Scientist : Look all I'm saying is, it's obedient it might only be a PROTOTYPE but it might be the only one we need to make.

General: You realize we are trying to make a weapon, correct.  
Scientist : Exactly, train it , it's already emotionless in can't feel pain.

General : Alright , fine but if we see something we don't like it dies.

Scientist: Fine, by me  
The general walks away and walks towards you.  
You look at him with a dead expression.  
General: interesting...Men load him on the truck with the chains.  
Troops: Yes sir.  
General: Doc, it better not disappoint me.  
Scientist: It won't.  
You are chained up and loaded onto the truck and they blindfold you.

You arrive to a military camp.

General : Unload the package.  
Soldiers: Right away.  
They unchain you and toss you off the truck.  
You get a mouth full of dirt in your mouth. You spit it out in disgust.

General: Do not try to run away...You see those turrets.

You nood in agreement.

General : Those will tear more holes into you than a zeppelin (Military joke) so we start training you tomorrow...Men accompany it to it's room.

Two men approach you and they lead you to a hangar they chain you to the ground and lock you in there.

You have no other choice but to just sit and wait since you didn't feel anything neither did you ever sleep after you woke up on the morgue that night.

The next morning.

The large old creaky hangar doors open revealing two soldiers.  
They look at you in a weird way because you were wide awake...They approach you to free you from your bearings. The lead to a field were the general is standing. 

General : Rise and shine bitch. Hope you slept cause you're gonna wanna cry for momma once were done for today...chain the truck to its back and load 10 sand bags on the truck.

They finish loading the sand bags on the truck and then they tie the truck to you're back.

General: Whatcha waiting on pull the fuckin thing come on hustle hustle.

You try and walk forward with the truck, but you fall to your knees instead.

General : What are you doing... Get your sorry ass up you cun- you know what let me give you a reason to be on your knees. He pulls out a hand gun.

He then shoots the back of your knees  
You wince in pain for second, that type of pain is something you never felt before. The General spits in your face.  
General : Now get your lazy ass up pull the truck.

You feel an emotion you never felt before, Anger you get on your bleeding two legs and slowly start pulling the truck you continue for about 3 minutes, you stop and breath.

The general walks up to you.  
General : GOOD all you needed was just some motivation...now get up and jog.  
You just stand there waiting to catch your breath.

General : Hand me the whips.  
General : YOU DON'T EVER FUCKING IGNORE ME!

He whipped you over a dozen times within the first 6 hits you stopped feeling the pain.

General : JOG!

You start stumbling forward, You maintain a stable pace, but the bullet wounds are a hindrance. You collapse after an hour of just jogging in circles.

General: That will be enough for today. Now let's proceed to lifting... escort it to the room.

: Right away Sir.

He takes you to the room.  
There's just one massive block of titanium, weight 350,000 pounds  
Being held by 2 small titanium poles.

General : IT will lift this block above his hands if it wants to live, for every 15 seconds that pass he will be whipped in the back, until he lifts the Block... you will whip the beast.

: Understood Sir.

General: BEGIN!  
15 seconds on the clock

You quickly slide under the Block you get into a position proper for the task and begin trying to lift.  
1  
You were whipped it didn't hurt much cause you're use to it, it's the metal whip. You try again you lift it up 2 inches.  
2  
Another whip came down you shrug it off. And attempt again this time you started turning red you're face is burning you apply so much force you lift it up close to your head and then,  
3  
They whip your arm causing you to drop the block down. You quickly regain your strength and do apply full force.  
4  
Again, they whip you but you ignore it. They realize your about to make it. They start whipping you non-stop. Regardless you shrug it off.

5  
A crackle is heard from the recoil of the leather whip, it caused you to wince and drop the block back down  
It causes your arm bones two rip threw your skin, the fleshy insides of your arm is now exposed and your bleeding out not to mention the wounds on your knees re-opened.

You: ARGHH!  
You shout in pain in PAIN.

You: I refuse to be BEATEN!

With great strength you manage to painfully lift the box over you're head.

: No...BURN HIM UP!

From your side's, flames are released and burn you skin.

You : FUCK YOU ASSHOLES! ARGHHHH...

You Scream loudly as you're being cooked alive. But you stand strong carrying the block of titanium.

General: Enough...We will continue you're training tomorrow. Before we that we must brand you with a Blackwatch logo.

They chain you up and make you kneel on the ground as they ready the branding iron.

General Cross : BRAND HIM RILEY!  
: With pleasure!

The burning metal melts you're skin and clocks the meat blood of you're body it lasts for 5 minutes then they remove the iron from you're chest.

General Cross : FLAME HIM AGAIN!

More fire erupts and scorched you're whole body.  
General Cross : Ok that's enough...

You drop to the floor, as the flames extinguished, you start to slowly crawl away.

General: Get to you're room alive...  
Riley.

: Understood, Sir, Crawl faster.

He pulls out his gun and empties his rounds onto you're body all over you're back and ribs. He continues to shoot you reloading after clip, after clip, after clip. You wince in pain after feeling the bullets in you burning you're skin, cooking it.

You : Mercy, Please just let me get to the hangar.

: Sure.

You : Really, thank yo-

CLANK!  
The gun came down sticking your head. Almost knocking you out cold.

You : You said, you would let me go.

: Get a move on, scum.

He keeps shooting you down all the way to the hangar. You keep crawling until your in the middle were the chains are two blackwatch soldiers come to chain you up.

You : No... More...

: Tired already scum bucket, we just started.

You : Help...

The General walks in.

General : He's right your gonna be here for 10 years doing this.

With that statement you come to realization that no one is ever going to come get you or save you cause you're a MONSTER.

You : Understood.

: Good, ya bitch...you're gonna feel more pain than Jesus felt during the crusafiction...Hahahahaha.

The same rusty cracking wood doors slowly close just like you're hope on life is.

Time passes, One week later.

A ray of sunshine enters the old creaky rusting, hangar.

General : Its already been a week of this hel-

He pauses in amazement.

You : What...?

General: My god...You healed.

You : What do you mean...

You look at yourself you realize a week of bullet rains, burned skin, scars,and Bone crushing...gone like nothing ever happened.

You : What is happe-

General: COME OVER HERE NOW AND GET !

: Right away... What seems to be the prob-

He also stares at you with a frightened face.

: How the fuck did you?

Doctor POV

*sighs* What seems to be the problem  
General...ITS A SUCCESS YES ITS WORKING FINALLY ALL MY WORK FINALLY PAYING OFF... *ahem* General may we speak in private.

General: I told you doc just call me Cross.

Don't you see General he's you're super human he can regenerate meaning he can change the course of the battle against hunters. Lady Salem might approve.

General: She would like a superhuman in her ranks.

Yes yes then you might get closer to her General all thanks to that LAB RAT of ours.

General : Before that I want to see his powers endurance.

Well let's see General get some gun men a shoot em down.

General: Alright, doc...MEN LINE UP. CHAIN IT WALL AND SHOOT IT TO BITS.

YOUR POV  
Troops : Sir Yes Sir.  
*chuckling from soldiers *  
NO PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING.

Without a second to waste the men unleash bullet hell on you.

This time it hurts more since these bullets are from large rifles. The bullets sink in and rip through you blood splatters everywhere, they shoot about 800 rounds of bullets into you. You're shoot into pieces but those pieces slowly disappear into nothing you breath heavily till you start panting.

I refuse to lose...to...you..SACKS OF SHIT..ARGHH.

You're body completely regenerates you're eyes change from an dead blue to a bloddy red. You rip away from the chains holding you against the wall.

TIME TO DIE YOU SONS OF BITCHES.

General : Son of a- unleash SCP - 3000 NOW.

A weird colossal beast breaks put from another hangar.

*ROAAAAAARRRRRR*

You ugly son of a bitch.

You grab a nearby soldier and punch him in the chest ripping through his spine and ribs. You CONSUME HIM.

You take his memory, abilities, and weapons in this case no actual weapons. You pick up his rifle and shoot the rampaging beast. You get it's attention.

*ROOAR*

It swings at you hitting you in the stomach. You land on scrap metals that rip into your bloody corpse.

Fuck this hurts...Argh..*panting*

You slowly start to rip off the scrap from your bleeding chest, One even went through you're heart.

Ahh..finally there off ahh shit get you're foot of me bastard.

He stomps you, back down onto the metal that again pierces you're body.

Take this you bitch...

You pull a piece of metal put of you're arm and use it to stab the fucker in his eye.

It roars in pain. He stands up. You grab the gun and jump up to its face and shoot him point blank in his face. You unload a clip 56 bullets on it face.  
It's claws impale you're back, then it throws you off into a truck.

You're wounds are healing but the beast stands before you you're kneeling in place thinking it's over.

EAT ME YOU BASTARD TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS SUFFERING!

Doctor POV

Fuck fuck what now...General..?

General: Grab a weapon doc.*hands a machine gun* and shoot them down.

Both General...Wh-

General: Yes both now SHOOT.

inner thoughts

Damn it I can allow him to kill it off...years of research gone like the wind...NO I can't let them kill it.

*he runs up to the beast*

General: WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOC!?

AHHHH DIE YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH..

*he shoots at the monster misses because of lack of experience.*

*The best swings at the doctor*

*the General pushes the doctor out of the way*

They both look up at the beast... it towers above them.

YOUR POV

You realize that the beast turned away from you.

This is my chance.

Inner thoughts

Wait if I kill it, then they will just contain me and torture me again...  
But if I don't kill it know it might kill me...

Doctor : ALEX!

You snap out.

I'm gonna so fucking regret this...

You grab a piece of metal.

Really this tiny shit...Fuck it.

You jump up behind the beast, the beast panics and starts clawing it's self in an attempt to get you off..

You stab it multiple times in the head causing it screech and wail in pain

I'm gonna stab you're brain out punk!

DI-

The beast grew spikes from its back, ripping holes into you, massive splatters of blood gush out of your body.

*cough*

Blood erupted from you're mouth.

*heavy breathing*

You're body falls of the beasts back.

It tries to attack you but with half it's brain dangling out it can't shake off the pain.

You slowly get back up the pain is unbearable, you start stumbling towards it...You realize you're weapon is in its head.

Fuck...Well I can't say I didn't try...ha..ha...ha

You slowly walk towards it but trip on a rock.

Wait maybe I can throw it at it?!

You grab the rock and chuck at its face literally caving it in his head causing it to fall on its back.

Fuck Yeah score!

You jump on the beast take the rock out of its face.

Ahh.. Just Fucking ugly.

You look at its deformed face, it's still breathing, you decide to kill it, by punching it repeatedly in face well what's left. You punched it atleast 35 times, you're exhausted, but you want to hit it again for safe manner. Spike tendrils looking things emerge from you and stab the beast, soon it's entire body is consumed you get a head ache but you feel you're arms start to change.

Holy shit I have fucking CLAWS!

Doctor : ALEX!*panting* Its A SUCCESS.

The Fuck is talking about?

General: What's a succe-...Doc get behind me.

Doctor : Cross what are you doing?!NO DON'T!

General: He's gonna kill us for what we did.

Doctor : Well General I haven't done anything to him.

You : CROSS!

General Cross : Fuck, Ummm...Alex hey..uh..you...do understand i-it was protocol right?

*silence*

You make you're way towards Cross.

Doctor : NO ALEX DONT...THEY WILL KILL YOU. Alex understand he was given orders he can't disobey...look all we wanted was to make a weapon to fight against monsters like the one you killed, he had to do all that stuff to you so you can become stronger better faster smarter than a regular person, so y-you can kill those reached beasts...but know we've unlocked you're power we can actually begin proper training. this time under my supervision, understand they won't hurt you anymore you'll become a soldier like them, a Blackwatch Troop to serve and protect.

You: How do I know you're not lying.

Doctor : Well...um..i saved you from the beast didn't I, I could of just left you, but no cause we need you to save us or even humanity...so what do you say you in?

You hesitate but end up accepting in the end.

You: I accept but if something's up I'm either killing you all or just leaving.

General Cross: Well you can-

Doctor : Its a deal Alex by the name is Simmons.

General : Well Alex well clean this up, we should get some uniform.

You : Alright.

Timeskip in Bunker

General : There should be uniform in There that will fit go change as a speak with Doctor Simmons.

You walk in and start changing.

General Cross: Well doc thanks for calming him dow-

Doctor : I was unaware you were torturing him.

General Cross: I admit some of my men got carried away...

Doctor : Well don't let that happen again. Or lady Salem won't be happy to here.

General Cross : was that a threat doc.

Doctor : No it was just a reminder that there are higher ups than you like Cinder.

General Cross: I am aware doctor. But what happens when he finds out the little lie about the Grimm.

Doctor : That should be the least of you're worries.

General Cross : Bastar-

You : What's with my uniform.

You : Why is it different?

General Cross : Well Ale-

Doctor : Cause you're special you are better than those regular soldiers you're an elite.

You : Oh...ok.

Liar

: Well General everything was cleaned but we lost all data on  
SCP - 3000 why is it wearing a spec ops suit?

General Cross : He's no longer it his name is Alex...And he is also a Lt. Now so Yeah.

: Oh...Well I best be on my way to check our weapons inventory.

General : Alex get some rest tomorrow we will begin official training.

You walk towards the hangar.

General Cross : Hey Alex, you don't sleep there no more, Go to camp dormitories. Bed CZ-8.

I get my own bed. Maybe I can trust them now.

As you head to you realize that the bunker is all yours.

You look at the bunker as you notice everything is clean and organized not that there's much but it's better that that old fucking hangar. You laydown on the bed, it took you awhile to close trust the environment but you drifted to sleep, A great journey awaits.

You sleep peacefully that night, but all good things come to an end.

General Cross : WAKE UP MEN!  
MORNING TRAINING BEGINS!

What the fuck?

You walk out of the bunker and see all the soldiers lined up. You decide to sneak to the back.

General Cross: Nice of you to join us Alex. Now let's proceed. 100 PUSH UPS 100 SIT UPS 100 PULL UPS 100 LAPS AROUND VASE THEN REPORT BACK TO BASE, DISSMISSED.

That should be easy. I've done worse.

It is sunset. You're exhausted.

My fucking body is numb but there's no pain.

You notice a white hood crouching behind a fence.

You: What's wrong, why are you up there.

The strange figure stares at you.

You : Do you need me to get someone? That's kinda creepy you know!?

?: What creepy that's not nice.

You: Nice? Nevermind that who are you.

?: I am a hunter by the name of Summer Rose. And you are?

You: Alex.

Summer: No last name?

You: I don't think they gave me one.

Summer: They?

You: yeah blackwatch.

Summer POV

Oh no he's part of blackwatch maybe he's experiment I heard Qrow mention. That face it is, he's the person in the camera recording that we found on the last blackwatch base...Poor kid.

Alex (You) : Hey lady, What happen you got quiet.

Oh no I'm fine...So whatcha doin?

Alex : Just finishing some training.

Oh cool well I have to go soon. So see you tomorrow.

General: ALEX WHY ARE DILLI DALLING GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND REPORT TO BASE.

Dammit.

Hey don't tell them about me.

Alex : Wait were are you goi-

General Cross walks over.

General Cross : What are doing didn't you here me?

You : Sorry General I was just resting.

General Cross: Alright, just get back to base...The doc would like a word with you.

You: Sir Yes Sir.

You make you're way to the base to meet .

General Cross : That's the first time he said that, he's seems to be learning finally.

At the lab in the base.

You: What seems to be the issue doc.

Doctor: Oh, Alex look it seems that you are more powerful than what you think...I was examining a blood sample from before you became this, you're genetic code seems to have been altered to a unprecedented manner...You have the ability to consume anything and apply it to you're own genetic code but to be more specific you can change things at a subatomic level which is amazing you can become anything. For example because you consumed the beast you gained it's claws and even DNA. Who knows what else you can do.

You: How can you be so sure doc?

Doctor : Well I would like to try it out.

You: But ho-

Doctor: take this saw blade for example.

You: Doc I hate to break it to ya, but I don't know how to consume.

Doctor: Well, just concentrate and make those tendrils and consume it.

You: I could try I guess

You put you're hand above it, a minute passes without any changes.

You: Doc see I didn-

3 three small metal tendrils they stab the saw and absorb it.

You're body starts covering it self with tendrils.

Arghhh..Whats happening to me!?

Doctor: Alex are you ok?

You fall to the ground on you're knees.

Doctor : Now try and turn a part of you into a saw.

You : I'll try.

You just think of your hand as saw.

You: HOLY SHIT! THEN THAT MEANS. You then proceed to turn you're other hand into a claw.

You : DOC WHAT ELSE CAN I DO!

You have the expression of a kid that just got a brand new toy. A very deadly toy...

Doctor : In theory you might be able to gain all skills of someone maybe even appearance also but it is still only a theory.

You: Doc do you think there's anything I could test these babies out!?

Doctor : First we have to tell General Cross beforehand, I'll notify him immediately.

The doctor goes to a loud speaker.

Doctor: GENERAL CROSS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BASE-LAB IMMEDIATELY.

Doctor : Don't be too pushy about it on Alex he's still on edge on what happened he fears for what you might do...This is all so new and unbelievable to us.

You: Ok, not gonna do anything to sudden.

General Cross: Doc What do u need... Doc Dont move.

Doctor: NO no it's fine look I've found out what he can do.

* He explains everything you can do.

General Cross : Very interesting now doc you mentioned being able to take skill even apperance.

Doctor: Yes, Again that is a theory there's is no way to run tests without a proper subject so I was thinking we can use a Blackwatch unit, Now I know there powerful skilled and agil-

General Cross : Go ahead.

Doctor : That easily, I thought I had t-

General Cross : When these men signed the contract they knew they would lose their human rights. They cannot object against an order given by a higher ranked officer.

Doctor : Why don't we do it out In the camp, you up to it Ale-

You: Sure.

The three make there way to the camp and call up a regular soldier.

General Cross: today you're final task will be...

Doctor: ALEX NOW!

You make a fist and punch the soldier clean threw his chest and ripping threw the heart. The nonsuspecting soldier just throws up Blood. And falls down, many tentacles come out of you completely stabbing the soldier and absorbing him.

General Cross : Die...

You: His abilities, his appearance.

Everyone stares in amazement that you took his appearance and voice.

You: I feel Great !

A sensation you never felt before it's like a killers instinct.

General Cross : There was something unique about him, he was a great sniper, you should also be great at sniping according to the doc. Now choose wisely...

You: Hmm...Ill take the orange one.

General Cross : There are four bottles located at 1700 ft away, shoot them al-

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!  
4 bullets clank as they hit the ground.

General Cross : How did you...But you've never used a sniper!?

You: I don't know it seemed simple to use.

General Cross : Well it's late...MEN ATTENTION YOU ARE TO REPORT TO TENTS AND BUNKERS NOW, BE WE'LL RESTED FOR YOU'RE TRAINING WILL BE MORE RIGOROUS AS EACH THAT DAY PASSES, YOU MAGGOTS NOW GET YOU'RE ASSES TO SLEEP!

Everyone: YES SIR.

You Go back to you're bunker completely exhausted. But you weren't able to sleep at all, as you stare into darkness you wonder about the girl with the hood.

The next day after a day of rough training it's sunset.

You: I'll go check the fence maybe she might be there again.

You jog towards the fence hoping to see the lady, and as expected she's there.

You: Hey...uh...Summer what are you doing here?

Summer: BUAH! How can you see me I have a camo?

You: What are you talking about I see you perfectly!

Summer: Hey you seem rather young to be "serving"?

You: I have no clue how old I am?

Summer : ...Ok Its fine I hardly remember my own birthday.

You: What are you doing here anyways?

Summer : Watching, for...Them in case they do something again...Look there bad people they made you in order to kill us hunters...Because there helping a tyrant by the name Salem they say there doing good but they just want to kill us and end the human race. I don't know what they told but there all lies they are making more monsters like that monster that attacked awhile back they tried covering it up but I saw what you did...you're strong don't let them tell you what to do especially when you're fighting for evil.

You: I didn't know wait so I was made to kill you...i don't want to kill you you're a nice girl. Even do I can't see you're face.

Summer: Ahh...Well Its cause I'm on a mission and I can't be seen or else they might kill me!

You: Well...You're the only good human I've ever met why are all these so evil that's just...

Summer: Of course I'm good and that's cause I'm you're friend so why wouldn't I help. You know what one day I'll bring other helpers and we'll get you out of here ok!?

You: But why didn't you say I was made to kill you!

Summer : Yeah but you don't have to listen to them you can do what you want as long as it's good though!

You: Thank You I promise I'll will always protect yo-

General Cross : Alex what are you doing looking at the fence?

Summer: I'll see soon.

She leaves like a dust cloud suddenly disappearing in the dark.

The general walks up to you.

You : Sir, I was checking the perimeter sir.

General Cross : Very well then, Get to you're bunker rest if you want to get through training, it gets harder.

You: Right away Sir.

You go to you're bunker thinking about what Summer said you realize that you need to help them not blackwatch, you think about it all night since you can't sleep anymore.

One week later.

You: Sir you called.

General Cross : I need you to bring the containers of weapons and ammo over to the old hangar.

You: On it Sir,

As you leave you notice the doc walk over to the General then they head to the lab, You just continue with you're task waiting for sunset to be able to see her.

In the lab.

Doctor: General Cross, May I have a word.

The general walks towards the doctor.

Doctor : Well, Cross is this enough, to move to next stage.

General Cross : It seems that he is ready.

Doctor : Keep in mind he needs to know the truth eventually Cross.

General Cross : Yes, yes, It will be revealed in due time, Very well then you are authorized to move on to next  
Stage.

You see the doctor leave the lab and approach you.

You : Hey doc I wanted to kno-

Doctor : Alex Its time to move on with you, Starting today we will have you consume you consume the very best soldiers so you gain their skills, sadly again we have to start that harsh training or torture again.

You: I don't care anymore honestly if I'm gonna do this and if it's gonna help you fight those creatures well I'm in for it.

You say this in order to see the way the they respond.

Doctor : Yeah sure, But you must know know you are going to have to start killing hunters right, and we discovered that they can turn into humans and we were hoping you can kill them you can protect the people you know that's sounds nice right!?

You: Alright doc I'll see what I can do.

Doctor : Great just you're ready!

You walk away as you hear the doctor mumble...

That poor fool thinking he is helping humanity he will soon realize in due time he was created to be a monster. 


	2. Chapter 2 Tainted by Hatred

Summer POV

Qrow let me help him!

Qrow: NO! it's to dangerous were only 18! We can fight an army!

We don't need to fight them, we just need him to escape!

Qrow: Look you did the mission Ozpin send you to do and that's that.

Argh! Come on please?!

Qrow : Nope.

Hmph!

Ozpin: Summer what has fixed you to help him?

He is looks so miserable, And he apparently was created by them!he probably suffering...

Ozpin : Those he have a name?

Yeah it's Alex, no last name.

Ozpin: Normally I would agree but this a main base of blackwatch we can't barge in and save 1 person but lose many others, that's just to big of a risk we don't have the people for that.

Qrow: Besides we have enough problems with these blasted Grimm.

COWARDS!

Third person POV

She storms out of the room.

Qrow : She'll realize eventually she was wrong.

Ozpin : I'm still not comfortable with letting someone die like that...

Blackwatch

General Cross : Well doctor.

Doctor : Ha he still thinks he going to help humanity.

General Cross : Oh really ha wait till he finds out.

You: I thought they said the torture is over.

BlackwatchSoldier: Shut it.

Once again you put into a chamber.

Doctor : FULL SHOCK CHARGE!

Operator : Got it.

A lever is pulled.

You : NOOO!ARGHHHH!IT BURNS PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doctor: Alright that will be enough.

He walks over to you.

You: You..pro..mised...

Doctor : We humans need to lie to get what we want...Operator Crank the machine all the way...

Operator: 999 trillion volts correct

Doctor : We have to break him!

You: AHHHHHHRGHHHHNOOOOOARGHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKYOOOOOUUUUUUUDAAAAMNNNNITTTTT IT BURNSSSSSSSS!

You punch the glass hoping it will break.

Doctor: Yes...Break...

The night passes as you scream it away...

The Next Morning.

Doctor: Release the restraints.

The glass slowly lowers releasing you.

Doctor: Alex?

You remain silent...

Doctor : Alex stand up.

You stand.

Doctor: Yes finally you're almost complete...Now come Alex we must meet Salem.

You follow the doctor at this point you are broken into a mindless zombie.

-  
Doctor : Alex get ready to meet the quee-

?: Hold it.  
Both of you look up to see.

Doctor: Hello La-Lady Sa-lem.

Salem: Who is that?!

Doctor: This is the weapon we've been working on for y-you

Salem: You're joking right? You do know I asked for a weapon of destruction!

Doctor: Yes, Yes he is that weapon?!...Alex do your thing.

You don't move.

Salem: I don't like to be lied to doctor...

Doctor: Maybe give him a target to attack?!

Salem: Hmmm fine.

Suddenly a grimm appears from behind you.

BBLARGHHHH!

The Grimm bites your back ripping your body apart, it starts to claw your body apart.

Salem: Doctor you have failed m-

You stand up completely regenerated

You : is that it what a disappointment...

You're arms get are covered with tendrils revealing CLAWS.

The confused Grimm swings its tail at you, You grab the tail and morph your hand into a saw and cut its tail off. The Grimm whines in jump towards its head digging you're claws in its neck, you then use you're saw you cut its body in half slowly, as you cut deeper it's starts to shatter away...you then walk up to the doctor and face him. You have a menacing expression.

Doctor: Alex stop.

You feel as if you have to listen to him.

Salem: Not bad, a group of experienced hunters would had to taken it down, but it did single handed.

Doctor: There's more, he can consume his pray and take abilities and skill and appearance and use them to his advantage.

Salem: Well Well Well Doc seems you did an outstanding job.

Doctor: Best of all it regenerates at an insane rate! It can fight forever it needs no sleep or food, such a being under your command...Alex you must know obey every order Lady Salem gives you.

Salem: Wonderful I'm pleased, You may know leave doctor.

Doctor: Of course.

He leaves.

Salem: You will be our ticket to victory...

Cinder: Lady Salem I've returned and complet-

She stares at you. 

You simply give her a nasty look.

Salem: Now Now Alex she's an ally.

Cinder: Who is this?

Salem: Our weapon! Let me show you!

A grimm raises from the floor

You: MORE!  
It swings at your face but you let it strike you. It's claws dig into your eyes and face, but all five of you're long shiny claws stabbed it's leg at the same time you convert your arm from claw to saw and proceed to grind the monsters leg from the inside out, it bites down with excessive force on you're head causing it to rip off, but you make a new head instantly, you also convert that head in the Grimms mouth into a ball of spikes, it screams and wails in pain as it's jaws and nose are being torn apart, it lifts its head up in desperation, you use that moment to morph your arm into a large sword,

And you jump into the air aligning your blade perfectly to then decapitate it instantly, you kneel down as land on the ground causing a small crater to form.

Salem: Well Done!

Cinder: So this is what they been up too...Not bad I see potential...

Salem: I see a MONSTER.

9 months later.

General Cross: Alex kill them!

?: please no were just hunters in training don't kill us please.

Salem: Silence. Alex silence them.

You look at the group of young hunters and you can't help but smile knowing that you're going to rip their guts apart! You prepare for your blood bath as Salem,General Cross, and Cinder watch from above.

You Silently stare at them as you reveal you're claws.

Huntsman 1: What are you?

You stare blankly towards him.

You dart at the first huntsman, you use you're claw to throw him into the air then with your other claw you you chop him into five different pieces, his guts are spilling everywhere.

Huntress: AHHHHHH! MICHAEL!

She turns around and runs into the forest she runs into a small open area in the forest, but she's stopped by tendrils wrapping her feet to the ground, making her unable to move, other tendrils emerge from trees and wrap lock her arms in place, she begins to bleed cause of the sharp spikes from the tendrils.

Huntress: PLEASE DON'T I SWEAR I WON'T TELL ANYONE I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE LET ME GO!

She begins to weep and scream.

You: SHUT UP!

She stops in fear of seeing you walk up to her it's too dark to see all she can see are you're bloody red eyes. You snap your fingers. Suddenly four spikes grow from the ground slowly diagonally, the grow bigger as they slowly get closer to her.

Huntress: DAYMION!HELPPPP MEEEE!

Suddenly a man burst throw the dense forest following her cries.

Huntress: DAYMION NO!

But it was to late, in an instant you turned your left hand into a sword and held neck high, the hunter ran into the blade decapitating him instantly.

Huntress: DAYMION!WHYYYYY!

She begins to weep even louder.

You are disturbed by this so you just end it.

The four spikes grow quickly one stabbing her in her left leg the second spike stabbing her other leg the third ripped through her stomach snapping her spine, finally the fourth stabbed her in the chest, you can hear the sounds of her ribcage being torn apart. Blood erupts from her body, the tendrils release her, the spikes go back into the ground and disappear.

You use you're hunter vision to find the fourth hunter, he's running out of the forest back where Salem and the others are, you disappear into a cloud of red and black smoke that rushes through the forest, just as he is leaves the forest, You appear behind him. You whisper into his ear.

You: found you.

He suddenly stiffened up hearing you he turns around, only to be greeted by a punch in the face followed up the a knee in the chest finally you grab him by the neck and toss him in the air causing him to spin, when he falls you push him downwards with your hands towards you're knee, snapping his breaking his back and killing him you then grab him from your knee and tear him in half with your hands just to be sure.

Cross: He's become quite the killer hasn't he love?

Salem: He's so much different know I remember his first group of hunters he killed, know this is his third and he kills them so creatively.

Cinder: With him were finally be able to kill that pesky silver eyed whore.

Back in Vale.

Qrow: FUCK THAT'S THE THIRD GROUP THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BACK FROM EMERALD FOREST!

Summer: Language...

Tai Yang: What's out there that's killing them.

Raven: Grimm what else, their weak and pathetic they can handle a couple Grimm.

Tai Yang: I have to check on the kids Qrow Come on we have to buy groceries.

Qrow: Alright Alright I'm going *sigh

Ozpin: Raven can you assist me please.

Raven: Fine.

Tai Yang: Summer you coming?

Summer: I'll catch up.

Tai Yang: Ok, but don't take long.

Both Tai and Qrow leave, Summer stays.

Summer: I have to go know he might still be alive and he might know were or what happened to those kids.

She grabs her weapon and puts her hood on and leaves.

A random house.

Tai Yang: How are my little girl-

Baby Yang is napping on top of little ruby

Tai Yang: To c-cute

Qrow: Let's just get them changed and go buy food.

Tai Yang: Ahh fine...party pooper.

Qrow: Whatever.

After shopping.

Qrow: Out of booze.

Tai Yang: Really drinking in front of Ruby?!

*panting

Tai Yang: Ozpin what's the matte-

Ozpin: Summer left Vale and heading towards where the kids where last seen, coincidently near were Alex was.

Qrow: What.

Tai Yang: No, No, No umm... Raven watch the kids me and Qrow are going after her!

Raven: Wait why me?

They hand her the kids and shopping.

Raven: Well Fuc-

A/N

For any future comments i did this story

awhile ago on wattpad but now im posting it here hoping to reach out more, this format will only be used for the first three parts of the story so any criticism for the first three chapters will be ignored but if you have any ideas or anything feel free to review it helps with motivating me to do more!. 


	3. Chapter 3 End

Salem: Alex I need you to go do something for me…

Salem: Go to Vale and smash this on the ground.

You: Very Well.

Cinder: What is it exactly?

Salem: It is an airborne toxin that will lightly poison everyone but most importantly it will drain their auras down to nothing! Leaving them vulnerable to attack.

Cinder: I shall send some blackwatch to he-

Salem: No need he was told were to go already...Know Alex go!

Vale

Ozpin: Qrow look what I found in her room.

Ozpin: You might want to look.

He puts it into a computer, what plays is all the torture Alex was put through all of the beating the shooting, the burning, and whipping.

Qrow: Oh god, he is Alex right...

Ozpin: Seems to be...

Qrow: So she went to save him and LEFT TO THE BLACKWATCH BASE!

Tai Yang: There's a bullhead ready come on we have to save her get the fuck on!

You leave the liar and head towards the exit of the base...then you're head started to ache as memories started to flow of the first person you consumed about 10 months ago, his memories were being played in you're head, he knew you back when you were human, you we're good friends, you saw his whole life play in your head from infancy to death...one of the memories involved him chasing you down and cornering you in an alley, you had a vial in your hands,

Called blacklight, he then unloaded multiple clips of bullets in your body causing you to drop the vial and let it shatter on the ground.

The chemical slowly disappeared as it got closer to your body. He was then ordered bring your corpse to them and forget everything.

You: Argh what the hell...was..that..

Summer POV

I have to make it, I have to know, I promised!

She runs through the thick forest.

A Grimm roars at her, but it is silenced by a blade cutting it directly in half. She gets near a tall concrete wall with barbed wires embedded into them. There was a spear lying on the ground that belonged to a hunter trainee.

How dare they. I'll bring justice to their names!

BlackwatchS1: Look Another fucken Hunter.

BlackwatchS2: General Cross we got K-10 what should we d-

?: Summer?

BlackwatchS2: Who tha fuc-...oh well we found this..ah..hunter

ThroughRadio: Let him handle it private, Alex it's General Cross look take her out alright like the others direct orders of Salem.

Wait others, No it can't be! Alex tell me it's not true!

You: Those were orders know Leave this place now...

How could you said you would fight for good!

You: There were order-

THOSE WERE KIDS, 15 YEAR OLD KIDS!

Third Person POV

You: I kill that's what I do... NOW LEAVE!

(You try to intimidate her)

BlackwatchS2: You're orders were to kill her kno-

5 razor sharp two feet long claws pierce through his chest killing him on impact.

Summer: I once saw hope and light in you, I saw potential for a good person, but now there is only darkness.

You: Blame them, For making me into the MONSTER I AM, I FUCKING TRIED TO STAY SANE BUT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE BUT THANKS TO THEM I AM ABLE TO NOT FEEL PAIN OR DIE AND I CAN KILL WITHOUT REMORSE!

Summer runs towards you and hugs you.

You: What are you doing?

Summer: It was you the one they tortured in the tapes.

You: They recorded it...

Summer: WATCH OUT!

Bullets turrets and blackwatch soldiers pour into you. Each bullet piercing through your body you push Summer out of the way so she doesn't get hit.

You: How long I've dreamed of this

: K-10 BREACH I REPEAT K-10 BREACH.

General Cross: Alex...My queen what now.

Salem: Get the doctor.

Cinder: This was a mistake we shouldn't of trusted blackwatch to make something so simple, I'll go take of her.

She storms out of the room.

Salem: What a mess.

BlacwatchS1: SHOOT HIM DOWN...JUST GOT ORDERS FROM CROSS TO RELEASE SCP- 7000. A loud crash is heard from a building collapsing.

A thirty foot tall monster breaks out from a building, the monster starts making havoc, it notices you and starts charging at you, each foot step it took it shook the ground as it came closer to you, you try and distract it by throwing a tank at it, but it's massive 15 feet blade just rips the tank in half, it swings his large blade at you, you are able to dodge it, but you get stabbed with its 10 feet long pincers , the force of the impact has so hard it propelled you a mile away as you crash into a concrete wall, as you were flying through the air you dropped a container.

The container shatters as it hits the ground, you realize summer was in the vicinity. You're enhanced vision let's you see her start to tumble as she breathes in the chemical, loud thunder like steps get closer to you, the monster rushes as it gets faster to you, you let it run towards you, but at the last second you move out of the way, it crashes into the concrete wall then the creature is tied to the wall by tendrils appearing from it holding it down, the tendrils start to break as the monster gets more furious, you run away from it and head towards Sumner.

You: Come on get up! You have to go that container kills you're aura I'm not to sure what it is.

Summer: Come on WE leave. I'm not leaving you here Alex you're my friend!

You try and make her stand up, she falls on you, but you catch her.

You: Look I'm going to carry you just  
Grab my ha-

You feel a burning sensation as it melts through you piercing your body completely, before you can react by moving Summer away, unable to do so the flaming fist tears into Summer's heart.

You: NOOOOOOOOO!

You look down to see a hand covered in flames penetrate Summer's heart and incinerating it instantly.

?: You fucking traitor.

It's like time slowed down, Summer's Corpse slowly falls to the ground, you look at her lifeless body, you tear knowing that the one person who risked her life to come rescue you, even if their was armed soldiers tanks monsters she still came, she did all that And you couldn't even protect her and you have all these powers.

Qrow

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A distant scream can be heard...Qrow flies as fast as he can as he gets close all he sees is Summer's illuminating white hood, another man in front of her hearing a leather jacket and a grey hood that covers his face enough to not be able see him, in that same instance a third person covered with fire flies over to them and punches the man, but the punch goes though the man's body and hits Summer in the heart the punch even went though Summer, the blood quickly flows staining the beautiful white into a dark red...

Qrow: Shortstack...

Before he can react a loud monster like roar is heard as it breaks free from its hinges and runs at them, a tank fires at the creature but misses and nearly hits Qrow, but sends him flying away into the forest.

You...

You yelled as loud as possible.

?: Did she mean that much to you here I thought you were heartless.

Infuriated you turn around to look at the killer, You see Cinder with her hand still ignited and covered with blood.

Cinder: I did what you couldn't do you traito-

In an Instant you're body is covered in an red and black aura, you morph your hand into a long blade and stab right through cinders stomach. You simply stare her down with your evil eyes as she falls to her knees, blood erupts from her mouth. You slowly remove the embedded blade from her stomach causing her to fall on her side, you watch her start to bleed out. You turn towards where Summer was she is dead you know it, you grab her hand and tug her and weep in sorrow, but her body slowly starts to break away until it shatters into nothing, you try and desperately grab the fragments but they just fade away...look towards cinder to finish her off but she's gone...

You hear the roar of the monster that attacked you earlier, you're body tells you to kill it while you're mind tells you to run, the monster bolts at you, as a response you charge at it with your claws out.

You're blades clash together setting off sparks, he tries to stab with its pinceres but you grab it with your bare hand causing you to bleed, you jump away from it, you punch the ground causing large spikes to stab the creature you take the chance and jump with you're blade ready to kill it but a tank shell explodes when shooting you in the ribs it's destroys you But you regen and turn your hand into a large cannon barrel with black spikes surrounding it.

And you blow the shit out of the tank sending it flying.

Salem: Blow it up.

General Cross: Well we could maybe take back contro-

Salem: Blow it up.

: We do have Sector C-14 that could be an alternative.

Salem: I need to get Cinder to rest I didn't expect for him to instantly shatter her aura...Doctor I believe you've been holding out on us.

Doctor: Well lady Salem I've created something far more superior to you he will kill you Salem you're days of tyranny are done for.

Salem: Cross...

He shoots the Doctor in the stomach.

General Cross: Now we all know you didn't create him Doctor I believe all you did was unlock his power and experiment on him...

Doctor: Regardless *cough...ahh...fuck this hurts...he will kill you al-

With another bullet, this time in the head in between his eyes he is silenced forever.

Salem: End him I don't want him to stay alive he needs to die.

: Shall activate fail safe then.

General Cross: Yes.

BlackwatchS3: said the Failsafe has been activated we have to make sure that they both die men, as third in command I say we use everything we've got unleash all hunters all Grimm use all weapons at our disposal to kill these mothafucka-

The soldier is crushed by the monsters foot.

Loudspeaker: CODE RED ANNIHILATION MODE ON, ALL RESTRAINTS ARE OFF, CODE RED ANNIHILATION MODE ON, ALL RESTRAINTS ARE OFF!

The beast breaks free from the spikes and is even more pissed off at you,  
Swing you're blades at each other making sparks he tries to choke you it's pinceres but you use other hand and transform it into a claw to block the pincers, you see an opening, and quickly you're claws morph into a long sword stabbing it's neck, it's blood is acid which melts it's own skin, it wails in pain, you dart at its arms on chop them off, even more acid pours out.

Blackwatch: FIRE!

5 missiles target you, you try to dodge but their homing missiles they explode in your face you regenerate, constantly as you get bombarded by bullets and grenades, you notice that the beast slowly starts to regen it's arms back, but the missiles keep you from getting close to it, slowly you walk slowly towards the beast with each missile that hits it pushes you back less.

Blackwatch: MINIGUNS!

Seven hot and blazing mini guns shoot away in an effort to slow you down, some men even picked up snipers others just used their rifles, for a bit the managed to completely stop you from moving, steam surrounds you as they cease fire, you turn into red and black smoke you make your way towards the monster and appear In front of it, you morph your hand into a large wrecking ball and slam it on the beasts head crushing it's brains

Out many tendrils emerge from you're back and stab and consume the rampaging monster, you're overflowed with power, you're body starts to shake, tendrils dart out from your body destroying everything in its path.

The tendrils return to you, you feel overwhelming power flow in your body, you rip, claw, slice, smash every blackwatch unit, other monsters arrive to the seen, but one large light is shot into the air it goes directly in the sky but immediately comes down on you, you know what it is, a NUKE.  
You stand there ready to accept fate and die by incineration as the explosion hits a huge blast waves get closer to you.

?:No...

You: what...

?: Don't die, I died for you, now live for me.

You open your eyes as you see a way to familiar cloak.

You: Summe-

SummerSpirit: Don't let the bomb destroy the land save it please...

You wake up to the burning sensation of the radiation.

You try to grab the explosion in order to suppress the explosion but instead as you grab it red and black aura comes out of you and surrounds the explosion, without second thought you beam towards the sky, the force of the launch caused it to hit the moon cracking it.

You lose consciousness and fall on the ground, dew to the explosion the ground breaks as it falls into a cave

You lay there lifeless...

You: Summer...I...d..i...d...it..  
-


End file.
